


Do you not know that a man is not dead while his name is still spoken?

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dead Stoick the Vast, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, I Love Stoick the Vast, Memories, Not Beta Read, Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2, Pre-How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, References to Canon, References to How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Hiccup takes a moment for himself up on a cliff edge to think about his father
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Do you not know that a man is not dead while his name is still spoken?

**Author's Note:**

> Stoick was the best, I stan him with all my heart and Hiccup would have been broken up by his death but he'd have put his time to grieve under his duty to help his people

The moon had almost completed a full cycle since Drago’s defeat when Hiccup managed to get away. He'd finally had a chance to escape from the village and its people, choosing to fly Toothless up onto the perch his father used to take him when he was a boy, the place overlooking the village as well as the vast sea beyond it and you could watch the sun set in the distance while the salty sea breeze blew past you. Standing right near the edge, shoulders dropped and eyes staring ahead but not really seeing it, Hiccup let out a deep sigh, half listening to Toothless rolling around behind him, oblivious to his Rider’s grief. Usually, his dragon’s antics would have brought a smile to the young Chief’s face, taking amusement in watching his friend tumble about like a giant cat, pupils wide and rectangular, tongue lolling about and tail whipping around and almost hitting him, but not this time. Hiccup didn’t really feel like smiling.

It might have been days since Drago and his Bewilderbeast were beaten but that also meant it had been the same amount of time since he’d lost his dad, Toothless having killed him while under the command of the enemy. Hiccup had forgiven him not long after it had happened, he knew Toothless wasn’t to blame and had felt guilty once the dragon understood what had happened. 

_“Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things.”_ His mother had said, and he’d believed her, because of course she was right. He knew dragons weren’t bad, that’s what he’d been fighting for since befriending Toothless. It was all Drago’s fault, he’d ordered the Alpha to control Toothless. Although, sometimes, Hiccup wondered if it was his own fault. He’d been the one thinking he could change Drago, convince him to stop, even when his mum and dad had told him that was impossible.

_“Son!”_

_“Dad! No!”_

Hiccup flinched as his father’s last words played through his head, the resounding clap of Toothless’ plasma blast echoing then everything falling quiet. Still feeling his dad’s hands shoving him to the side, sending him sprawling along the ice and ignoring the warning Hiccup had sent his way. It had been almost a full moon cycle since he’d had time to grieve, and he’d spent that time as chief, getting his village fixed or as close as for now, giving the dead their proper funerals, and just being the leader that Berk needed as the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few, something his father always told him, until he couldn’t.

Chiefdom was what his dad had been preparing him, ever since he was tiny, just about 5 or so years old. They stood up here - Stoick able to hold him in one arm - as they watched the horizon. Hiccup didn’t remember it completely but his dad talked of how he would one day have the role of chief passed down and that had come, just sooner than Hiccup thought or wanted, and he always imagined he’d have his father at his side to guide him while the old man retired and watched his people from the luxuries of elderhood while his son took up the mantle.

A chief protects his own, and that’s what Hiccup had done, for his father. They’d got off to a rocky start, Hiccup to thin and weak to please his father while Stoick to loud and stubborn for Hiccup to completely love. But they’d mended things, grown closer since everything had changed, they’d almost lost one another far too much and Hiccup couldn’t deny his dad hadn’t done his best in becoming a better father, and he’d too become a better son because of it. Yet, there was no becoming the chief that Stoick would have wanted.

Hiccup hadn’t realised he’d begun to cry until Toothless’ wet tongue slid across his cheek, and he jerked away, covered in dragon slobber and grimacing.

“Not now, bud.” He said, voice emotionless, not really fighting as Toothless tried again but understood his rider wasn’t up for it. The dragon let out a low groan, butting his head against Hiccup’s shoulder, and he smoothed his hand over the flat of Toothless' head, feeling the soft scales underneath his hand and the heat coming from his skin. “I wonder if he can see us?” Toothless let out a rumble in reply and Hiccup sighed. “I hope he’s proud, ya’know.”

“Of course he is.” Hiccup jumped out of his skin at the female voice, turning to see Astrid dropping down from Stormfly, Meatlug and Hookfang landing, and Barf and Belch doing their best to. He gasped softly, turning away and sniffing, wiping his eyes desperately and straightening up.

“H-Hey guys, everything alright, no fires I hope?” He asked, trying to sound jovial, forcing a small laugh from his lips. He hoped they hadn’t seen the tears staining his face. Astrid moved her way over, taking his arm.

“No fires, things are going well, but we noticed you’d gone missing.”

“Well, you found me.” Astrid kissed his cheek lightly and Toothless trotted off to greet the dragons, jumping up and down with Stormfly, the Nadder clicking and croaking at the new Alpha and her friend. “I- I was just-”

“You don’t need to explain.” Fishlegs told him, friendly smile curling his lips and Hiccup nodded, breathing in deep and looking away, lost in thought for a second as the sun’s light shone behind the few clouds in the sky. It was beautiful, peach pinks and oranges painting the clouds and covering up the usual blue, Berk cast in dark but not for the torches that were being lit, one by one.

“You know, I think it’s all just suddenly hit- that he’s gone.” Hiccup exhaled, eyes narrowing as the bitter air tousled his hair lightly and the lump in his throat grew. “I-I didn’t have this with mum, I barely knew her when she got taken away. But dad…” He shifted away from Astrid, moving closer to the edge and peering down, dislodging a few pebbles with his prosthetic leg and walking along the cliff side. He swung his arms about as he spoke. “I don’t know what I’m doing, I-I could never do what he did, _be_ who he was.”

“No one is expecting that from you.” Astrid reassured him, and he turned, stopping and looking at her.

“No?”

“You’ll be your own chief, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, not Stoick the Vast.” She smiled, following after and taking his hands. Astrid gently squeezed them, looking up at him, and he nodded slowly, eternally grateful she was here, and he had her wise words of wisdom right there waiting for him whenever he needed to hear them.

"Personally, I think you'll be a great chief." Tuffnut confessed and Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts, turning to look at his friend in surprise. The usually goofy and playful Viking was watching him with sincerity and Hiccup sometimes forgot the twins weren’t completely insane sometimes, they had their serious moments. Everyone was looking at him and even Ruffnut looked a little shocked.

“I- Thanks Tuff.”

“I don’t usually agree with him, but Tuff’s right.” Snotlout huffed, arms crossed over his chest. “You might be a walking stick with a peg leg but you’re Stoick’s son, _my_ cousin, you’ve got some Jorgenson blood in you somewhere.” Hiccup couldn’t hold back an eye roll.

“And thank you Snotlout, very inspiring.”

“I try my best.” He said smugly and Hiccup cracked a small smile. They all lapsed into silence and Hiccup was glad he wasn’t completely alone now, grieving but grieving with his friends- his family close and supporting him. It was slowly getting darker but Hiccup decided they’d head home eventually, just taking in the view as the lump in his throat disappeared and the ache in his chest dissipated.

“Gods it’s cold up here.” Ruffnut eventually moaned, Hiccup glancing over to see her rubbing her exposed biceps. “Barf, you know what to do.”

“Excellent idea, sister!” Tuff grinned and Hiccup’s eyes widened as the Zippleback spewed its gas and Tuff ordered Belch to light it.

“No!” Everyone else yelled but Belch had already sparked the green gas, setting off a small explosion that sent everyone falling back. Hiccup scrambled as he stopped near the edge of the cliff, his legs dropping over the side and hands clinging to the ground. Despite this, the explosion had warmed him up and Hiccup laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
